shooting_star_showdownfandomcom-20200216-history
Pandora Book
"Please bring back Pendy!......" -Pandora Book, The Pendyultimate Moment Pandora Book '''is a competitor for Shooting Star Showdown. She is played by ThatBluBat, and is on Team Lanterns of Light. Coverage In The Rules of Writing, Pandora Book's first appearance, in an actual episode, was when she, along with Rice Ball and Computery, was listening to on of Witch Hat's stories, and was expecting "Death, Horror, and Tragedies". She says that the story is fake, and think it was just a waste of time, so she went back into hunting Cup. She appeared again when Domino bumped into her when he was running away from Distorted Drone. Pandora Book noticed this, and ran away from Distorted Drone with Domino. Drilly noticed this and questioned that she was actually scared of something, which angered her. On boarding the Super Starship, she told Ornament to make up her mind when she doesn't know if the ship is called the "Super Starship" or the "Superstar Ship". Personality Pandora Book is one of, if not the most meanest competitor of any object show ever. She has a very high temper, and can harm anyone who goes against her, even with a slight harm. She also can be too competitive, harming others just to win a single challenge. Her most well-known and main enemy is Cup, due to her being the most shy competitor in the game. However, she rarely does have standards, as she wasn't scared of Witch Hat's stories, but was scared at Distorted Drone. It also reveals that she is also hypocritical. However, during the Discord Server, Pandora seems to grow some sympathy to some people, mostly Pendy and Mr Pizza. She tries her best to defend them from anyone who harms or tries to harms them, especially when it comes to Po. She also has a secret crush on Pendy. Appearance Pandora Book appears to be similar to Book from BFDI, being a hardcover book. But, instead she has the colors purple and magenta with a jagged line on her cover. Entries SSS 1: Pandora Book submitted, "NOW THEY COMPETE AND FACED CONTESTS LIKE KILLING EACHOTHER, KILLING THEMSELVES, AND KILLING WIMPS, LIKE CUP!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!" in her team's story. SSS 2: Pandora Book's user forgot to do something, so her team is up for elimination. SSS 3: Pandora Book submitted a potion called "The Carnage Potion", which can make the consumer go on a murderous rampage. SSS 4: Pandora Book submitted, "So, you're one of those Corn Snakes are you? Well, I hope you have enough EARS to hear my CORNY pun, so it will make you say, AW SHUCKS! HA! Take that "SHORT AND STOUT"! That's a pun! Now where is your HANDLE AND SPOUT so I can TIP YOU OVER and POUR YOU OUT! Oh wait. That's a teapot..." as her pun. SSS 5: Pandora Book drawed Card #16, which was a blank. She then drawed Card #13 to The Spiky Superstars, which happens to be a Bomb Card. Cup used a Defuse Card and defused the bomb though. SSS 6: Pandora Book didn't compete, due to Purple Circle making her team sit out. SSS 7: Pandora Book submitted, "*opens up to reveal the entry* "Well I read your challenge and I read it long and clear, I think Pentagon doesn't want to be here! Pendy is like Firey, but has potential, but Pentagon is like Pie, except even more dull! He isn't as bad as Cup I'll give him that, but Pentagon should go more than Pendy, said Cat Hat!" to vote for Pentagon. SSS 8: In the original episode, Pandora Book submitted two kill attempts to Toonie, one being to close her pages on him, and the other to use a magic spell on him. Both attempts failed. But in the newer episode, SSS 9: Pandora uses a magic spell to have her float to the grey box. SSS 10: Pandora uses a magic spell to obliterate Gotta Sweep. Quotes "Hey Cuppy! How's it liked to be tipped over and poured out!?" "Oooo, telling a spooky story, huh?" "Man, me too! Tell us more! I wanna see death! Horror! Tragedies..." "Witch Hat, your petty “story” passes more as a one-off joke than a story. And it’s not even REAL." "You can’t just poof into existence. That’s ridiculous! Now excuse me while I go look for Cup. I can’t believe I devoted my time listening to you while I could have been bullying that idiot." "Hey, watch where you’re going, you!" "Just make up your mind, dangit!" "None of those things are even alive!" "AH! OH MY SORCERER!" "Ow... what is this place?" "I knew I'd be safe by now! I bet everyone was just too AFRAID to vote for me. Also, I hate butter." "Quiet, you're just spewing nonsense, like Witch Hat always does!" "I like this host's new style!" "I ship Pendyra..." "Mission accomplished." "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY???" "Please bring back Pendy!......" Trivia * Pandora Book's arch enemy is Cup. This is coincidental because Cup is the shyest contestant, and Pandora Book is the meanest contestant. * If Red Velvet Cake sees Pandora book being mean to cup, he will backup Cup and try's to make her relax though she believes in redemption. * Pandora Book is actually recommended by MiggsKirby888, who showed up in BFB 4. * Apparently, she made a Cameo on Testfire (Computery's Camp) where he Jump-Kicks Plaaant when Purplebook Assumes her Gender by Sayng "This Pandora Book ''Guy'''" * '''Running Gag: '''There are a few running gags from Pandora when it comes to the Discord Server. One being that Pandora tries to defend someone, mostly Pendy, from Po, who tries to harm Pendy. Another one is where she and Pendy constantly make out, kissing, blushing, hugging, or snuggling, making the infamous ship, ''Pendyra, which was claimed to be the worst ship of SSS. * Pandora Book development from a mean character to a sympathetic yet a huge hothead is similar to Fanny's development. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Females